


Рыцари и драконы (Knights and Dragons)

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Fanart, Gen, Illustrated, Illustrations, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22978342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: Хамфри знакомит нового министра с Министерством административных дел:[якобы] фэнтезийное АУ, где все министерства — в некотором смысле драконы (а министры — в некоторой степени — рыцари, сражающиеся с ними)ср2 = chibi fancomic
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Джим:** Сэр Хамфри, всё абсолютно так, как я думал: это настоящее чудовище, а не министерство!

 **Хамфри:** Возможно, господин министр, но _(убеждённо_ ) *очень хорошее* чудовище.

 **Д:** _(мрачно)_ И всё-таки чудовище.

 **Х:** Тем не менее чрезвычайно ценное и полезное.

 **Д:** И какую пользу оно приносит?

 **Х:** … ну-у… м-м… Вы же видели, какое оно благородное, величественное и красивое! Вам досталось самое крупное министерство из всех существующих ныне и когда-либо существовавших вообще где бы то ни было прежде. _(вкрадчиво)_ Разве это не повод для гордости? Это недвусмысленное признание ваших заслуг и вашей значимости, господин министр!

 **Д:** _(польщённо)_ Вы правда так считаете, Хамфри?

 **Х:** _(торжественно_ ) Только так и никак иначе.

 **Д:** _(чуть менее воинственно)_ Ну давайте, что ли, хоть крылья ему немного подрежем…

 **Х:** Господин министр! Как можно!

 **Д:** Но это необходимо. Министерство становится слишком громоздким и неуправляемым. Вспомните только, что произошло с предыдущим министром.

 **Х:** Это была случайность, уверяю вас. Департамент не виноват.

 **Д:** Хамфри! У вас хватает духу защищать этого монстра после той — иначе не скажешь — катастрофы?

 **Х:** Ну то есть — почти не виноват… Может, он был слегка невнимателен и чуточку неосторожен…

 **Д:** Слегка и чуточку? Этот-то монстр?

 **Х:** Да нет же, господин министр, я говорил о вашем предшественнике.

 **Д:** _(непреклонно)_ Я принял решение: мы сократим рацион этого чудища хотя бы на пять процентов для начала. Я уже набросал черновик обращения к прессе.

 **Х:** Господин министр, при всём уважении, вопросы бюджета — как и написание пресс-релизов — это не вполне ваша прерогатива.

 **Д:** Но я министр!

 **Х:** И просто замечательный министр, позвольте заметить. Но разве может кто-либо сказать, что знает МАД и его потребности лучше, чем я? Он вырос на моих глазах. _(ностальгически)_ Когда министерство вверили моим заботам много лет тому назад —

 **Д:** _(перебивая)_ Это, конечно, очень мило, Хамфри, но публике такой рост совсем не по душе. А кроме того, чем министерство больше, тем сложнее за ним присматривать, тем больше времени на это уходит. Подумайте над этим. Вам не жалко своих сил?

 **Х:** _(гордо)_ Бремя службы — это крест, который мы, государственные чиновники, несём без ропота и с подобающим нам смирением.

 **Д:** Всё ясно. Вы безнадёжны, Хамфри. Это Стокгольмский Синдром, вот что это такое. Вы провели рядом с этим чудовищем, этим драконом, слишком много времени. Когда я вас освобожу…

 **Х:** _(пытается возразить)_ Нет-нет, господин министр, не надо, в этом нет совершенно никакой необходимости.

 **Д:** _(не слушает)_ И это не какое-то пустое политическое обещание, Хамфри. _(воодушевлённо)_ Наступает Новая Эра: Эра Перемен и Открытого Правительства.

 **Х:** _(нисколько не разделяя воодушевления)_ О, несомненно, господин министр.

***

_[В тот же день секретарь Кабинета и постоянный заместитель министра административных дел обменялись несколькими сообщениями.]_

~~~

Дорогой Хамфри,  
Как твой новый парнишка привыкает к правилам игры?  
А.

~~~

Дорогой Арнольд,  
_In brevi_ Хэкер считает МАД чем-то вроде чудовища.   
А себя, боюсь, вообразил рыцарем в сияющих доспехах!   
Раздумываю, чем его отвлечь.   
Как бы ты действовал на моём месте?  
Искренне твой,  
Х.Э.

~~~

Дорогой Хампи,  
Все они одинаковы!  
Обожают затевать бессмысленные сражения: чем больше ветряных мельниц, тем лучше.   
Поделюсь с тобой некоторыми своими соображениями вечером на «Тоске».  
А.

~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:
> 
> In brevi (лат.) — вкратце
> 
> «То́ска» (итал. Tosca) — опера Джакомо Пуччини.  
> Вики знает, что «Из-за особенностей сюжета: драматизма, предательства, <…> — „Тоска“ является излюбленным образом в произведениях, посвящённых деятельности спецслужб, шпионажу, детективах и т. п.» >%)
> 
> Фик отчасти вдохновлён рассказом «Дракон» С. Лема.


	2. fancomic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes chibi Minister  
> some sort of crack/fantasy AU  
> all ministries are dragons (and ministers’re knights fighting them? %)

http://fav.me/d7e70zd


End file.
